


Fever

by looordy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crack, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Texting, Voyeurism, 한글번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looordy/pseuds/looordy
Summary: 짐에게는 대단히 짜증스러운 습관이 있는데, 남의 물건을 뒤적거리는 것이다. 본즈는 신경 쓰지 않기로 했다.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522212) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



> 한국어 번역본입니다.

방은 어두웠다. 침대 위에 무릎을 꿇고 있는 마른 몸 위로 그림자가 드리웠다. 하지만 짐은 그 광경을 보자마자 a) 그 사람이 본즈이고 b) 그가 현재 나체라는 사실을 알아챘다.

부정할 수 없이, 엄청나게, 우스울 정도로 발가벗은 상태였다.

짐은 맥코이를 뭐, 대충, 1년 하고도 몇 개월 정도 알고 지냈다.

본즈의 인간관계라봐야 짐 자신과, (둘은 가장 친한 친구였고 짐은 그런 종류의 일을 아주 심각하게 받아들였다; 그는 이전에 가장 친한 친구라는 것을 만들어 본 적이 없었고, 그의 생각에는 맥코이도 마찬가지인 것 같았다) 병원에서 함께 근무하는 동료들, 그리고 강의를 들으면서 알게 된 몇몇 사람들(짐은 그 사람들을 이름보다는 술 잘 못 마시는 걔, 그 머리띠 하는 걔, 눈썹 맥기, 라는 식으로 불렀다. 솔직히 아무래도 상관 없는 일이었다) 정도였다. 그래서 짐은 본즈가 태어나길 무성애자이거나, 수도승처럼 금욕적이라 루머를 종식시키기 위해 정조대를 차는 종류의 사람이라고 반쯤 진지하게 생각하고 있었다.

맥코이 역시 성욕을 가진 동물이다. 그 개념을 완전히 묵살해버리는 게 멍청한 짓이라는 건 짐 역시 알았다. 맥코이도 욕구와 욕망이 있고, 투덜거리면서 치료를 해 주기 위해서, 혹은 남의 존재 자체를 비난하기 위해서가 아닌 다른 이유로 타인과 가까이 지낼 수 있는 능력이 있다. 왜냐하면 결혼했었으니까! 맥코이는 애도 있었다. 즉 그가 최소한 인생에서 최소한 한 번은 섹스를 해 봤다는 뜻이었다.

 

맥코이가 매력적인 남자라는 사실을 짐이 모르는 것도 아니었다. 사람들은 맥코이를 알아봤다. 사람들은 또 그와 섹스를 하고 싶어했다. 하지만 그가 그런 제안을 수락하는 건 한 번도 본 적 없었다. 그는 모든 종류의 수작을 외과 의사 다운 확고함으로 회피했다. 작업 거는 사람이 그에 영 소질이 없어도 마찬가지였다. 자신이 그런 수작을 받고 있다는 사실조차 모르는 것 같았다.

그 모든 일들은 맥코이를 완전히 눈치 없는 사람처럼 보이게 만들었지만, 짐은 그가 자신이 뭘 하고 있는지 정확히 알고 있다고 확신했다. 맥코이는 진지하게 생각해보기 전에는 아무것도 하지 않는 사람이었다. (가끔 가다 완전히 멍청한 짓을 저지르도록 짐이 그를 설득할 때 투덜거리며 내버려두는 것을 빼고는.) 짐은 전문가는 아니었지만, 그가 스스로를 보호하고 있다는 것쯤은 보면 알 수 있었다.

맥코이는 전 아내 때문에 감정적 탈수 증세를 겪고 난 뒤였고, 새로운 상대를 찾고 싶지 않은 것 같았다. 짐은 그 상태가 초래할 욕구 불만이 어떨지에 대해서는 알고 싶지도 않았다. 주기적으로 그의 입에서 튀어나오는 신랄한 불평들과는 반대로 맥코이는 여전히 젊고, 혈기왕성한 남성이었다. 그가 짐이 가진 성욕의 반만이라도 가지고 있다면 그 성욕을 해결하기 위해 뭐라도 했을 터였다.

짐은 그게 _이런_ 것일 줄은 예상하지 못했다.

그러고 보니, 그냥 여기 서서 지켜보고 있어서는 안 될 것 같았다. 왜냐하면, 음, 맥코이가 알게 되면 뇌졸중이 올 지도 모르니까. 자신을 관음증 환자라고 여긴 적은 없었지만, 이건 정말 넋을 빼놓는 광경이었다.

마침내 귓가에서 시끄럽게 울리는 저 자신의 숨소리 외에 다른 것을 들을 수 있게 되자, 짐은 살과 살이 부딪치는 소리, 맥코이가 뱉어내는 거친 숨소리, 그의 작고 무력한 신음 소리 같은 것을 천천히 인식하게 되었다. 몇 초가 지나자 그는 제 눈이 적응했다는 것을 깨달았다. 어둡던 방 안이 불현듯 달빛 아래에서 사물을 식별할 수 있을 정도로 밝아지자 짐은 맥코이의 긴 척추 선과, 허리를 휘고 고개를 떨구느라 드러나는 등의 곡선을 훑어보았다. 맥코이는 자신의 성기를 움켜쥔 채 빠르고 효과적으로 자위하고 있었지만, 짐의 시선을 끈 것은 그가 제 안에 쑤셔넣고 있는 세 개의 손가락이었다.

한 번 찔러넣을 때마다 맥코이는 날카롭게 신음했다. 관절 끝까지 손가락을 쑤셔넣고 몸 전체를 떨고 있었는데, 무릎은 구겨진 침대 시트 위에서 넓게 벌어진 채였다. 그는 땀으로 젖어 있었고, 근육은 햇빛에 탄 살갗 밑에서 잔뜩 긴장해 있었다. 짐은 그의 엉덩이 바로 위에 있는 주근깨에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 윤활제로 미끈거리는 손가락이 뒤를 찌르고 허리를 부드럽게 돌릴 때마다 성기를 감싼 손가락이 움찔 흐트러졌다.

차츰 움직임이 느려지자 맥코이가 숨을 헐떡이며 손가락을 빼냈다. 짐은 움직일 생각도 하지 못했다. 그저 자신이 이 순간을 깨트리지만 않으면, 맥코이가 자신이 이곳에 있다는 걸 알지도 못할 거라고 생각하는 것처럼 완전히 굳어 있었다. 그는 자신이 기념비적으로 멍청한 짓을 하고 있다는 사실을 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 맥코이가 어깨 너머로 잠깐 돌아보기만 하면 짐의 인생은 정확히 겨냥된 시선과 목덜미에 꽂히는 바늘과 함께 촛불처럼 꺼지게 될 터였다.

하지만 짐은, 맥코이가 아무리 봐도 너무나 딜도 같아 보이는 것으로 손을 뻗는 동안에도 자신의 안전은 완전히 무시한 채 여전히 얼어붙은 채로 서 있었다.

이런 씨발 맙소사. _이런 씨발 맙소사._

맥코이는 다시 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 손이 다리 사이로 사라지면서 길고, 미끈하고, 노골적인 물건을 제 안으로 갖다댔다. 그것은 별문제 없이 안으로 밀려들어갔다. 길고, 만족스러운 신음이 흘러나왔다.

짐은 하마터면 화답하듯 한숨을 내쉴 뻔했지만, 제때에 입을 틀어막을 수 있었다. 주먹 전체를 입안에 쑤셔넣을 수 있다고 누군가에게 - 사실 아무에게도 아니지만 - 증명이라도 하는 꼴이었다. 맥코이는 장난감 위에서 허리를 흔드는데 완전히 집중하고 있는 상태였다. 허리가 움직일 때마다 그가 정신 없이 숨을 들이켰다. 고개가 뒤로 젖혀지고, 앞머리는 이마에 달라 붙어 있었고 어깨는 긴장으로 굳어 있었다.

놀라운 것은 그가 더 이상 자신의 성기를 건드리지도 않고 있다는 점이었다. 한쪽 손은 매트리스를 붙잡고 있었다. 짐은 사정하면서 파르르 떨리는 등을 볼 수 있었다.

짐은 떨리는 숨을 골랐다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼 흥분한 채였다. 그리고는 갑자기 눈 앞이 환해지듯, 제정신으로 돌아오면서 맥코이의 크고 빛나는, 어둠 속에서 읽어낼 수 없는 눈이 자신을 향해 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

“어.” 짐이 현명하게 말했다.

맥코이는 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 채, 짐에게 시선을 고정하고선 노골적으로 구멍에서 딜도를 빼냈다. 그는 잘 박힌 사람처럼 보였다. 환장할 정도로. 머리는 예술적으로 흐트러졌고, 몸은 반짝거렸다. 반쯤 패닉한 채로, 짐은 맥코이가 옷은 반쯤 입은 채 호스와 드릴을 나르는 공사 인부들과 소방관들이 있는 외설 달력에 나오는 사람 같다고 생각했다.

맥코이는 여전히 짐에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 수건을 집어 들어 손과 성기를 닦아낸 뒤 일어섰다. 그는 협탁의 서랍을 닫고, 딜도 위로 수건을 떨어트린 다음, 한 마디 말도 없이 화장실로 사라졌다.

짐은 길게 한숨을 내쉰 뒤 간결하게 말했다. “씨발.”

 

oOo

 

“미안해.” 다음 날 짐이 맥코이를 보자마자 한 말이었다. 그 다음 말은 이랬다. “거짓말은 안 할게. 그래도 섹시했어.”

맥코이는 _왜 내 영혼을 파괴하려 드는 거냐?_ 또는, _널 상대할 때마다 두드러기가 난다,_ 라고 말하는 것 같은 시선을 보냈다. 그가 입을 열었을 때는 귀끝이 약간 분홍색으로 물들어 있었다. “도대체 무슨 소릴 하는 건지 모르겠네, 짐.” _한 번 더 이 얘기를 꺼내면 널 생선처럼 꿰뚫어 버리겠다_ , 라는 메세지는 함축되어 있었지만, 뜻은 분명했다.

오. 그러니까 _이렇게_ 되는 거라 이 말이지. 짐은 자신이 어떻게 행동해야 하는지 정확히 알고 있었다 - 맥코이와 어젯밤 마주친 적이 없는 것처럼 행동하는 것이다 - 대신에 그는 이렇게 대답했다. “오, 그럼 어젯밤에 섹스 토이로 뒤를 쑤시고 있던 건 네가 아니었나 보네?"

그는 그 동작을 흉내냈다. 혹시나 맥코이가 기억을 되살리는 데 시각적 자극이 필요할 수도 있으니까.

맥코이는 완전히 새빨개졌다. 홍조가 귀와 제복 옷깃 너머 뒷목까지 퍼졌다. 그가 눈을 깜박였다. 짐은 거기서 끓어오르는 분노와, 짜증과 당황스러움을 볼 수 있었다.

짐은 그의 어깨를 툭 친 다음 맥코이의 개인 공간을 침범하도록 몸을 기울였다. 그의 입술이 귀를 스칠 지경이 되자 맥코이가 기겁하며 몸을 물린 것은 무시했다. “다음 번에는, 날 불러.” 짐이 중얼거렸다. 제가 운을 시험하고 있다는 사실과, 어쩌면 조만간 하이포에 인해 빠른 죽음을 맞게 될 지도 모른다는 사실을 적당히 인지하고는 있었다.

맥코이는 깜짝 놀란 것 같은 소리를 냈다. 짐은 짧은 순간 그의 크게 벌어진 눈동자와, 무방비한 시선을 읽어냈지만, 다음 순간 방어막이 다시 올라갔다. 표정이 구겨지고 짐을 떨쳐내는 눈빛은 날카로워졌다.

“엿 먹어, 짐.” 맥코이가 중얼거렸지만, 열의는 없는 목소리였다. 그걸로 끝이었다.

짐이 본즈를 잊을 수가 없다는 사실만 제외하면.

 

oOo

 

짐은 열흘간 그 사실을 내버려뒀다. 왜냐하면 그게 머리가 터져버릴 것 같다는 정당한 위기에 처하기 전에 그가 감당할 수 있는 최대 기간이었기 때문이다. 매번 자위할 때마다 맥코이가 떠올랐다. 그리고 그는 안쓰러울 정도로 절박하게 맥코이의 침대 옆 서랍 속 내용물을 알아내고 싶었다.

본래 계획대로라면 치고 빠지는 정찰이었어야 했다.

짐은 끝내주는데다 천재였으므로, 분자 물리학을 공부하는 대신 정교한 강도짓 비슷한 일을 계획하는데 하루 저녁을 몽땅 소비했다. 그 계획에는 전신을 검은색 옷으로 차려 입은 채 맥코이가 늦게까지 근무하는 밤을 노려 그의 방 창문으로 기어 들어가는 일도 포함되어 있었다. 맥코이가 2층에 살지 않았더라면 좀 도움이 됐겠지만. 그게 일을 좀 복잡하게 만들었기 때문이다. 하지만 그쯤이야 짐이 처리할 수 있었다. 모든 게 통제 하에 있었다.

모든 걸 망쳐 놓은 건 맥코이였다. 시프트가 일찍 끝나서 짐이 비밀로 가득찬 마법의 서랍에 막 손을 집어넣으려는 그 순간에 방으로 들어선 맥코이 말이다.

두 사람은 방을 가로질러 서로를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 맥코이는 파란 수술복과 실험실 가운을 입고 있었고, 짐은 불편하지만 부정할 수 없이 섹시한 가죽 바지와 검은 셔츠를 입고 얼굴을 다 뒤덮는 방한모를 쓰고 있었다. 물론 그 방한모는 본즈가 은하계의 어떤 경찰 저지선 너머에서도 알아볼 수 있는 짐의 특징, 즉, 짐의 커다랗고 멍청할 정도로 예쁜 파란 눈을 가려주는 데는 아무 짝에도 쓸모가 없었다.

“안녕,” 짐은 맥코이가 볼 수 없는 미소를 지으며 말했다.

“젠장, 짐.” 맥코이는 방을 가로질러 걸어와서는 짐의 손가락 위로 서랍을 쾅 닫아 버렸다.

“ _아야!_ ” 비명을 지른 짐이 손에 불이라도 붙은 것처럼 거칠게 휘저어 댔다. “씨발 아야! 그거 완전 부적절한 행동이었어, 본즈, 난 이 손가락들이 필요하다고!"

“자위할 수 있는 다른 방법이 있을 거야.” 맥코이가 쏘아붙였다. 그의 곁에 서서 팔짱을 낀 채였고, 눈썹은 살상 모드였다. 둘은 꽤나 굉장한 노려보기 콘테스트를 펼쳤지만, 곧 짐이 혀를 내미는 실수를 저질렀으므로, 맥코이는 한숨을 쉬고 그의 얼굴에서 스키 마스크를 벗겨냈다.

“사실 난 핸드잡할 때는 양손잡이야.” 짐이 손가락을 문지르면서 차분하게 말했다.

“좀 닥칠래?” 기세를 약간 꺾은 맥코이가 의료 키트를 열어 트라이코더를 꺼냈다. 그는 짐의 손목을 붙잡아 벌겋게 된 손가락을 스캔했고, 수치를 모르고 강아지 눈을 한 채 삐죽거리는 짐은 무시했다. “부러지거나 삔 곳은 없어, 이 덩치 큰 꼬맹아.” 맥코이는 그러더니 잡고 있던 짐의 손을 돌려 그걸로 짐의 뺨을 때렸다. “오, 잠시만 - 짐, 뭐가 문제야? 짐, 왜 자꾸 널 때리는 거야? 짐, 그만둬!”

“하 하.” 중얼거린 짐이 잡힌 손을 빼내고 머리를 정돈했다. “넌 외동인데도 짜증나는 개자식 학교의 조롱과 약올리기 학부에 아주 능숙해. 모든 형들이 선호하는 곳이지.”

“사촌이 있거든.” 맥코이가 눈을 굴리며 대답했다. “무슨 미친 로뮬런 스파이처럼 차려 입고선 여기서 대체 뭘 하고 있었던 건지 설명해 줄래? 나 이제 체포 당하는 거냐?"

“조사를 하고 있었어.” 짐은 몸을 일으켜서 맥코이의 침대 끝에 걸터앉았다. 그는 아직도 기회가 생겨 서랍을 열 수 있게 되기를 바라고 있었다. 적어도 딜도 하나는 들어 있을 테지만, 그게 내용물의 전부라면 실망할 터였다.

“짐.” 맥코이가 경고하듯 말했다. “솔직히 네가 이 등신 같은 일에 대해 포기한 줄 알았어. 긍정적으로 생각하려고 하고 있었다고. 이제 보니 실수였던 거 같네. 내 섬세한 희망과 꿈을 박살내지 말아줘. 망할 일주일이나 지났다고."

“열흘이야.” 짐이 정정했다. “길고, 고통스럽고, 너를 향한 불타오르는 욕정을 잠재우기 위해 아주 창의적인 판타지에 탐닉했던 열흘이라고. 내 생각엔 우리가 섹스를 하면, 내가 제정신 비슷한 걸 되찾을 수 있을 것 같아."

“멍청한 소리 하지 마.” 맥코이가 코웃음을 치며 쏘아붙였다. 그는 짐이 저에게 시선을 고정한 채 협탁을 향해 움직이는 동안 가만히 지켜보았다. 순진한 파란 눈이 그와 시선을 맞댔다.

“우리의 들끓는 섹슈얼 텐션을 무시하지 마.” 짐이 말했다.

맥코이는 입을 열었다. 아마도 뭔가 극렬한 항의의 뜻을 내뱉기 위해서였겠지만, 뱉어 놓을 말이 없는 것처럼 보였다. 짐은 뻔뻔하게 웃었고, 그리고 둘은 잠시 멈춰 서서 서로를 노려보았고, 그러다 갑자기 짐이 서랍을 향해 몸을 날렸다. 맥코이는 기습 공격을 연습했거나 뭐 그런 게 틀림없었다. 왜냐하면 그가 팔을 뻗었고, 곧이어 몸 전체가 따라 움직여 짐과 중간에서 부딪쳤기 때문이다. 둘은 함께 바닥에 나뒹굴었다.

“못된 짐!” 짐을 깔고 앉은 맥코이가 투덜거리며 그의 얼굴 위로 손을 덮어 턱을 옆으로 밀었다. “다른 사람 물건 뒤지는 건 - _어윽_ \- 무례한 짓이라는 거 안 배웠냐?”

“그냥 - 좀 - **보자고**.” 짐은 헐떡거리면서 맥코이의 밑에서 끊임 없이 꿈틀거리다가, 마침내 무릎을 그의 허리 위로 세워선 몸을 돌려 자세를 뒤집었다. “나 죽어가고 있다고, 본즈, 알아야겠어!”

“짐!” 맥코이가 비명을 질렀다. 그의 손가락이 짐의 재킷을 제대로 붙잡지 못하고 자꾸 미끄러졌다. 짐은 거의 성공할 뻔했다. 손가락이 서랍의 손잡이를 붙잡기 위해 기를 썼다. 하지만 맥코이가 달려 들어 그의 종아리를 끌어안았고, 짐은 쿵 소리와 함께 배를 깔고 엎어졌다. 둘은 효과 없이 서로를 때리고, 다투면서 작게 소리를 질러댔다. 끝내는 맥코이가 무릎으로 짐을 깔아 뭉개고는 소리쳤다. “이겼다!”

“너 대인 격투술 연습했어?” 짐이 헐떡거렸다. 빠르고 얕게 숨을 들이쉴 때마다 가슴이 오르내렸다. 팔은 머리 위로 뻗어 있는 상태였고, 딱히 움직일 생각은 없어 보였다.

“네가 내 안의 잠재력을 끌어낸 거야.” 맥코이가 앞머리를 쓸어넘기면서 투덜거렸다. 그는 당황하고 얼떨떨해 보였지만 화가 난 것 같지는 않았다. 짐이 생각하기에는 분명히 긍정적인 부분이었다.

둘은 몇 초 후에야 맥코이가 짐의 머리 옆에 양 손을 짚은 채 그의 위에 꽤나 친밀한 자세로 올라타 있는 상태임을 깨달았다. 맥코이는 깨닫자마자 비키려고 했지만, 짐이 그보다 빨랐다. 그는 맥코이의 손목을 잡아채 균형을 흐트러트린 다음 반대편 벽에 부딪칠 때까지 함께 바닥을 굴러갔고, 이번에는 짐이 그의 위에 앉게 되었다. 뒤이은 정적으로 인해 짐은 맥코이의 심장이 뛰고 있다는 것을, 둘이 함께 호흡하는 동안 그의 심장이 자신의 심장과 마찬가지로 쿵쿵거리고 있다는 것을 알게 되었다.

맥코이가 둘 사이의 긴장을 깨트렸을 때 짐은 약간 놀랐다. 맥코이는 참을성 없이 으르렁거리면서 손을 뻗어 그의 얼굴을 붙잡았다. 크고, 부드럽고, 굳은살이 박인 손이 그를 끌어당겨 고통스러운 키스를 시작했다. 맥코이의 콧날이 짐의 콧날을 들이받고 서로의 이가 어색하게 맞부딪쳐 딱딱거렸지만, 맥코이는 그에게 단호하게 키스했다. 혀가 그의 아랫입술을 쓸었다. 짐은 그의 허벅지 사이를 누르는 발기한 성기가 자신의 것이 아니라는 사실을 깨달았다.

갑자기 짐은 맥코이가 말을 하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 계속되는 키스 중간 중간 불평이 섞였다. “그냥 놔둘 수는 없었던 거냐?” 와 “씨발 너 정말 싫어, 멍청하고 예쁜 개자식.” 과 같은 것들이었다.

짐은 웃으면서 맥코이의 뒤통수를 감싸 깊게 키스했다. 따라서 그가 다음번에 말하게 된 것은 “젠자 - 으읍.” 이었다. 맥코이는 그를 밀어내려는 부질 없는 시도를 했지만, 짐은 그 짜증과 불평이 가득한, 반쯤은 애정이 담긴 독설이 쾌락에 찬 신음이 될 때까지 계속했다.

“본즈.” 맥코이에게서 짜증이 다 흘러나갈 때까지 키스하고 난 뒤 짐이 중얼거렸다. “본즈, 나한테 박고 싶어?”

그는 맥코이가 무엇을 원하는지 정확하게 알고 있었지만, 그는 짐 커크였으므로 이론을 시험해보고 싶었다. 이론은 아주 훌륭한 권위자 - 그 자신 - 로부터 나온 것이었는데, 본즈는 제가 원하는 것을 요구하는 게 존나 아예 _불가능한_ 종류의 사람이라는 것이었다. 그거라면 왜 그가 데이트하려는 시도조차 하지 않고 자신의 손을 유일한 동반자로 의지해 왔는지 납득이 갔다. 신경 쓰지 않으면, 실망할 일도 없다. 실망하지 않으면, 불평할 일도 없을 터였다.

짐은 맥코이를 빤히 응시했다. 눈은 크게 뜨여 있었고, 진심으로 기대에 찬 표정이었다. 그는 맥코이에게 박히는 것에 절대로 부정적이지 않았다. 맙소사, 아마 맥코이도 싫어하진 않을 것이다. 하지만 그건 중요한 게 아니었다. 맥코이가 원하는 건 그게 아니라는 것, 짐과 우연히 마주쳤던 이래로 그가 좀 다른 종류의 판타지를 갖게 되었을지도 모른다는 것 - _그걸_ 인정하게 만드는 게 중요했다.

맥코이는 그와 시선을 맞댄 채 약하게 헐떡였다. 입술이 붉고 젖어 있었다. 그의 눈이 짐의 얼굴을 한 번 훑어 보더니, 곧 입술에 초점이 맞았다. “그래, 짐, 물론.”

그리고 짐은 그가 거짓말하는 게 아니라는 걸 알았다. 맥코이는 절대 거짓말하지 않았다. 그가 아주 좋아하는 본즈의 특징 (그 특징 때문에 속으로 울고 있을 때는 빼고) 중 하나는 본즈가 뼈 아플 정도로 진심 어린 감정 외에는 뭐든 적절한 감정 표현을 하는 게 불가능한 수준이라는 점이었다. 그는 절망적일 정도로 직설적이고 솔직했고, 얘기를 나눌 때면 노골적인 진실만을 말했다. 하지만 짐은 그의 눈에서 짧은 실망의 전조를 발견했다. 괜찮은 생각이라고 말하고 있긴 하지만, 사실은 그와 아예 다른 것을 선호한다는 뜻이었다.

짐은 의기양양하게 히죽거렸다. 맥코이는 그가 이럴 때면 보통 그를 때려눕히고 싶어하곤 했다. “이 개자식. 넌 거짓말하는 거짓말쟁이 거짓말쟁이야!”

오, 그는 자신의 운을 시험하고 있었다. 맥코이의 눈 속에 비치는 저 오싹한 빛을 보자니 아무래도 그런 것 같았다.

“대체 씨발 뭘 하고 싶은 건데?” 맥코이가 말했다. 그는 짐의 아래에서 발버둥쳤지만 짐이 곧 맥코이의 다리 사이로 무릎을 밀어넣었고, 맥코이는 기겁하며 소리를 질렀다. “짐,” 그가 헐떡이며 인상을 찌푸렸다. “이런 걸 원하지 않는 거면-"

“본즈,” 짐이 확고하게 말했다. “네가 원하는 건 뭔데?"

맥코이는 입을 벌린 채로 말을 멈췄다. 그는 사막을 헤매며 목이 타는 사람 같이 필사적으로 다시 한 번 짐의 얼굴을 탐색했다. 뺨이 약간 상기되어 있었다. “짐?”

“네가 주중 아무 때나 내 구멍에 행복하게 좆을 들이밀 수 있을 거라고 확신하긴 하는데, 그냥 씨발 네가 원하는 건 다른 거라고 인정할 수 없어?” 짐이 현명하게 말했다. “부탁해도 돼, 본즈, 어? 여기서 솔직해진다고 죽지 않는다고 - 넌 다른 모든 분야에선 솔직하잖아! 내 제안이 널 흥분시키지 못했다는 것쯤은 알 수 있어.”

“이 상황은 이미 충분히 어색했는데.” 맥코이의 목소리에는 약간의 당황 섞인 분노가 묻어 있었다. “넌 내가 섹스 토이로 신나게 해대는 걸 봐 놓고선 이젠… 좋아, 짐, 내가 지금 좀 제정신이 아니긴 한데, 난 네가 나한테 박아줬으면 했거든?"

“그거 질문이야? 확실해?” 짐이 빈정거렸다.

“네가 나한테 박아줬으면 했어,” 맥코이가 이를 악물고 단어를 씹어 뱉었다. “넌 무슨 전염성 강한 유행성 뇌염 같아, 짐. 관련된 정신적 기능을 죄다 망가트린다고.”

“노력 좀 했어.” 짐이 씩 웃었다.  
“요즘 애들은 어찌나 겸손한지.” 맥코이가 불만스럽게 투덜거렸다.

 

oOo

 

맥코이의 안으로 들어가는 건 코바야시 마루 시험을 통과했을 때를 상상했던 것과 좀 비슷했다.

짐에게 만약 종교가 있었다면, 이게 바로 신의 계시였을 것이다. 혹은 어떤 깨달음이어서 그가 방금 열반에 이르렀거나. 어쨌거나, 그는 이 순간을 쭉 _기다려_ 왔으므로 마침내 그 기다림이 과한 것이 아니었음을 깨닫게 되자 완전히 안심했다. 맥코이는 따뜻하고 부드러웠고, 그의 근육은 쾌감으로 비틀렸다. 그는 호흡할 때마다 오직 그만이 할 수 있는 방식으로 욕설과 밀어를 속삭였다. 동시에 다정하고 예리할 수 있는 사람은 본즈 외엔 없었다.

맥코이는 모든 접촉에 반응하면서 허리를 휘고 흐느꼈고, 짐의 것을 꽉 조이면서 그가 밀어넣을 때마다 함께 부드럽게 허리를 흔들었다. 완전 박히기 위해 만들어진 것 같았다.

끝났을 때 그들은 둘 다 좀 멍한 상태였다. 짐은 포옹을 아주 좋아했으므로, 맥코이의 길고 마른 몸에 딱 달라붙은 채 그의 목에 코를 파묻고 있었다. 맥코이 역시 그에게 매달린 채였다. 그는 졸린 목소리로 웅얼거리면서 짐의 온기를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 짐은 그쯤 반쯤 잠들어 있었다. 손이 맥코이를 쓰다듬다가, 마른 허리를 지나 둥근 엉덩이 위로 올라갔다. 손가락이 무심코 맥코이의 엉덩이 틈 사이를 향했다.

맥코이의 반응은 즉시 그 손길을 향해 허리를 들이밀면서 웅얼거리는 것이었다. 그래서 짐은 두 손가락을 밀어넣었다. 안은 따뜻하고 느슨하고 축축했다. 맥코이는 약하게 끊어지는 소리를 내더니 짐의 손가락을 문 채 허리를 젖혔다.

“맙소사.” 방을 둘러싼 숨소리 사이로 짐이 속삭였다.

“으음,” 웅얼거린 맥코이가 다리를 벌렸다. 그가 깜박거리며 눈을 뜨자 창백한 녹색 홍채가 드러났다. “짐. 계속해."

짐은 그의 손가락을 가차 없이 느릿하게 움직이면서 손가락의 관절을 맥코이의 전립선 위로 비볐다. 그리곤 맥코이가 그의 손길을 향해 느긋하게 허리를 튕기면서 허리를 비틀 때마다 놀라워 했다.

“본즈,” 그가 부러 들으라고 속삭였다. “본즈, 너 전립선 검사하려면 완전 힘들겠다.”

맥코이가 웃음을 터트렸다. 그리곤 짐이, 중지와 검지를 안에 밀어넣은 채로 엄지로 회음부의 부드러운 살갗을 쓰다듬었고 그 웃음은 곧 숨 막힌 흐느낌이 되었다. 그는 다리를 더 벌리고 허리를 들썩였다. 짐은 계속 마사지를 하기 위해 그의 발기한 성기는 완전히 무시해 버렸다.

맥코이는 짐이 앞에 손도 대지 않았는데 사정했다.

 

oOo

 

본즈가 완전히 뻗어 있을 때 이런 짓을 하는 건 피해야 맞겠지만, 짐은 저항할 수가 없었다. 서서히 다가온 희미한 햇빛이 그를 5시 43분에 깨워 놓았다. 왜냐하면 짐이 창문을 빛 차단 시키는 것을 잊어버렸고, 둘은 그대로 기절하듯 잠들었고, 짐은 완전한 어둠 속에서 잠드는 것에 너무나 익숙해져 있었으므로 서서히 밝아지는 하늘은 그에게 100퍼센트 밝기로 설정된 조명처럼 환하게 느껴졌기 때문이다.

사실 그 사실을 즉시 떠올리지는 못했다.

그는 일어나서 조명을 조정하여 쾌적한 어둠이 아닌 동굴 같은 어둠 수준으로 바꿔 놓았고, 그 다음엔 소변을 보기 위해 붙어 있는 화장실로 걸어갔다. 서랍의 존재가 기억 난 건 거울 앞에 벌거벗은 채 서서, 엉덩이를 긁으며 아무 생각 없이 허밍을 하고 있을 때였다.

멜로 드라마처럼 극적인 천둥 소리가 그의 마음 속에서 울려 퍼졌다.

“안 돼.” 그는 거울 속의 자신을 쏘아 보면서 날카롭게 속삭였다. “그냥 놔 둬, 커크. 본즈가 내버려 두라고 했잖아.”

대략 6초가 지나자 그는 배를 깔고 엎드려 스타 플릿 보급품 카펫 위를 기어서 협탁으로 다가가고 있었다. 맥코이는 약하게 코를 골면서 매트리스 위에 미동 없이 뻗어 있었다. 잠시 동안, 방 안에는 완전한 정적이 맴돌았다. 짐은 뱀처럼 기어 저장 유닛을 지나 침대 끄트머리에서 검은 호수 속 괴생물체처럼 솟아올랐다. 맥코이에게 집중된 관찰은 그 후 30초간 더 이어졌다. 짐은 그의 가슴이 규칙적으로 오르내리는 것을 침대 끝에서 머리만 내놓은 채 지켜보다가, 다시 아래로 사라졌다.

서랍은 부드럽게 열렸다. 짐은 그 비밀스러운 안쪽 공간을 노려보면서, 어둠에 적응하지 못하는 자신의 야간 시야를 저주했다.

그리고는, 상어처럼 미소지었다.

 

oOo

 

주간 포커가 완벽한 구실을 제공해 주었다.

둘은 절대 돈을 걸지는 않았다. 둘 다 넘쳐나는 크레딧 속에서 허우적거리는 상황은 아니었기 때문이다. 하지만 둘은 심부름과 도전 거리와 술을 걸었다.

“빨래 일주일.” 맥코이가 말하면서 칩을 판돈에 추가했다.

짐은 정말 끝내주는 손을 가지고 있었다. 너무 완벽해서 울고 싶을 정도였다. 대신, 그는 무표정을 유지했다. “빨래 일주일 받고, 익명의 섹슈얼한 요구 하나 건다.”

맥코이는 바로 짜증을 내지는 않았다. 그는 의심스러워 하는 얼굴로 눈썹을 추켜 올리면서 느릿느릿 말했다. “우리 엄마가 날 멍청이로 길렀다고 믿는 모양이네, 꼬맹아.”

짐은 그냥 웃었다. “그거 폴드하겠다는 뜻이야?”

맥코이는 그를 노려보다가 곧 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 자신의 카드를 뒤집은 뒤 만족스럽게 말했다. “플러시.”

“풀하우스.” 짐이 과장된 동작으로 그의 카드를 펼쳐 보였다.

“망했네.” 맥코이가 말했다. 눈썹이 추켜 올라가면서 미간이 당혹으로 구겨졌다. 곧 그의 표정이 약한 공포로 변했다. 짐은 그가 약간 창백해지기까지 했다는 것에 뭐라도 걸 수 있었다. “제기랄.”

 

oOo

 

플러그는 크고, 골이 패여 있었고, 끄트머리는 넓게 벌어진 모양이었다.

진짜로 맥코이의 바지를 내리고 엎드리도록 만드는 것은 온갖 감언이설과 인내심을 필요로 했다. 짐은 제 얼굴에 걸린 그랜드 캐년 사이즈의 미소가 그에 전혀 도움이 안 됐다는 것을 인정했다. 하지만 결국 바지는 내려갔고 맥코이는 초조하게 짐의 책상 가장자리에 기댔다. 짐은 10분간 느릿느릿 그의 뒤를 넓혔고, 미끈하게 조여 오는 몸 안쪽으로 손가락들을 움직이는 동안 한 손으로는 맥코이의 긴장한 허리를 붙잡고 있었다.

맥코이는 아무 소리도 내지 않기 위해 퍽 훌륭하고 결연한 노력을 기울였다. 하지만 짐은 플러그가 안으로 밀려들어가는 순간 그가 몸을 떠는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 맥코이는 숨을 삼키면서 비틀비틀 제 발로 섰다. 얼굴이 이미 상기되어 있었다. 그는 같은 장소에서 꼼지락거리면서 그 망할 물건이 전립선을 자극하지 않는 자세를 찾기 위해 애를 썼다.

“좋은 생각이 아닌데.” 맥코이가 불안정하게 말했다. 그는 팬티를 끌어 올려 입다 말고 다시 기겁하며 숨을 들이켰다. “하루 종일 반쯤 발기해 있을 거라고.”

짐은 그가 제복 바지를 입으면서, 어설픈 자세로 몸을 숙이고 낮게 신음하는 것을 지켜보았다. “대부분 앉아 있을 거잖아.” 짐이 말했다. 꼭 그 사실이 이 상황을 보다 견딜 만 하게 만들어 준다는 듯한 투였다. “서 버리면 그냥 무릎 위에 뭔가 올려놔.”

맥코이는 앓는 소리를 내면서 그의 스웨터와 사투를 벌였다. 스웨터 자락을 바지 안으로 집어 넣는 동안 어색하고 작은 움직임이 이어졌다. 흐릿한 눈동자는 아주 먼 곳을 보는 것 같았고, 초점이 맞지 않아 텅 빈 것 같은 시선이어서 짐은 뭔가 위험한 일을 저지르고 싶어졌다.

“여기.” 짐은 그에게 겉옷을 건넸다. “괜찮을 거야, 본즈. 그래도 완전 실망이었어. 진동하는 플러그를 안 갖고 있었다니.”

“운 좋은 줄 알아. 네가 훔쳐간 거 알고도 그 망할 물건을 네 목구멍에 쑤셔넣지 않았으니까.” 거칠게 겉옷의 지퍼를 올린 맥코이가 당혹 어린 냉담한 시선을 보냈다.

“네가 동의한 일이잖아.” 짐이 다섯 번째로 불필요한 말을 반복했다. “커뮤니케이터 켜 놔. 상황 확인을 위해 계속 문자할 테니까. 점심 먹을 거지?”

“그래.” 맥코이가 내키지 않는 어투로 말했다. 그는 가방을 집어 들어 어깨 위로 걸쳐 메면서 일부러 그걸로 짐의 가슴을 후려쳤다. “법의 심리학 이후에 배양액 좀 확인해 봐야 되니까, 한 시에 식당에서 보자. 내가 오전에 수치사하지 않는다면 말이지만.”

“오늘 미트로프야!” 짐은 뜬금 없이 소리치고는, 방을 나가는 맥코이의 엉덩이를 세게 때렸다.

 

oOo

 

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
본즈. 본즈. 야 본즈, 어이. 나 널 위해 시를 썼어.

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
짐에게. 내가 가끔 널 사랑하고 사람으로서 존중하긴 하는데, 지금 내가 너와 얼마나 얘기하고 싶지 않은지를 표현할 만한 단어가 영어에는 너무 부족하다.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
본즈. 본즈. 본즈본즈본즈 본즈 보오오오오온즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 본즈 보

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
ㄴ즈 본즈 본즈 본즈

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
제발 그만해. 하느님 맙소사, 당장 그만둬.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
내 시를 들어주기만 하면 끝날 일이야.

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
네 시는 들어줄 수 없어.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
**좋아** 그래서 네 기분이 더 나아진다면 그렇게 해. 한 번 더 말해주지: 네가 그냥 내 시를 **읽어주기만** 하면 끝날 일이야.

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
네가 네 일이나 신경 쓰고 남의 일에 코 들이박지 않으면 끝날 일이다.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
아 좀, 본즈, 이게 꼭 **힘든 일이기라도** 한 것처럼 그러네. 내가 네 구멍에 손가락 집어넣었다고 불평한 적은 없었잖아. 내가 뒤로만 가도록 만들지 못했을 때도 말이야. 나 꼭 항문 섹스의 카사노바가 된 것 같았어.

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
**그 망할 시 보내.**

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
하이쿠야. 마음 단단히 먹어.

준비 됐어?

네가 적절한 마음가짐으로 듣고 있는지 확인하고 싶거든. 좋아. 짐의 끝내주는 하이쿠:

오 본즈, 정말 훌륭한 엉덩이 / 내 좆을 네 안에 넣는게 정말 좋아 / 영영 바지를 입지 말아주오.

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
네가 등단한 시인이 아니라니 놀랍다, 짐.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
그래서, 그 엉덩이 말인데. 미리 언급한 그 훌륭한 엉덩이 말이야. 뚜렷하게 꽉 찬 것 같은 감각이 있어? 느낌이 어때?

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
불편해.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
**그리고?**

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
맙소사 짐 내가 뭐라고 말하길 바라는 거야? 지금 무릎 위에 가방 올려놓고 있고 난 씨발 가만히 앉아 있을 수가 없다고. 사람들이 다 이상하게 쳐다보고 교수는 나한테 두 번이나 화장실 가고 싶은 거냐고 물어봤어.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
**오줌 싸고 싶어서 그런다고 생각했다고?** 이런 맙소사, 넌 역시 내가 제일 좋아하는 용감한 사나이야. 그나저나 너 미리 한 발 빼면, **내가 알아채고 말 거야.**

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
넌 정말 끔찍한 인간이야. 방금 채플한테 도대체 뭘 보고 있는 거냐고 물어봤어. 대답이 어땠냐면: “네 얼굴. 그렇게 시뻘개진 사람은 처음 봤어.” 나한테 열이 있다고 생각한다고.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
**피가 끓는 열** 이라고 하지 그랬어

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
크기와 모양이 대충 볼링공처럼 느껴지는 물건이 내 구멍 안에 들어 있다고, 짐. 움직일 때마다 계속 기겁한 사람처럼 소리를 내고 흉흉하게 발기한 것을 숨기고 있지. 내가 나랑 같이 앉아 있는 사람들한테 그 사실을 떠들어댈 거라고 생각한다면, 넌 완전 제정신이 아닌 거고 난 널 정신병원에 입원시킬 거야.

**제임스 T. 커크가 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
…아카데미가 텍스트만 있는 통신도 모니터하고 있을까?

**크리스토퍼 파이크가 제임스 T. 커크와 레너드 H. 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**  
그래, 커크, 하고 있다. 말해두자면 너희 둘 다 정말 싫구나.

**레너드 H. 맥코이가 제임스 T. 커크에게 보낸 메시지**  
아 나 씨발 맙소사 씨ㅣㄴㅇㅂㅂ밞ㅍㅈㄷㄹㅁㅈㄷ 짐 한 시간이다 그 전에 지구를 떠나지 않으면 널 찾아내서 골반을 부츠로 짓밟아줄 줄 알아라

 

oOo

 

맥코이는 한 시가 되기 직전에 식당에 들어섰다. 짐은 대담하게도 식탁 밑으로 몸을 던져 위기 상황으로부터 대피하지 않고 있었다. 맥코이는 식당 중간에 멈춰서서 짐을 찾기 위해 주변을 돌아 보았고, 평소라면 “지금 길을 가로 막고 있잖아, 얼간아!” 라고 소리쳤을 법한 모든 사람들은 그의 얼굴에 드러나 있는 악랄한 분노를 확인하고는 오늘은 죽기 좋은 날이 _아니라고_ 결정을 내렸다.

짐에게 자기 보호 본능이 없다고 여기기에는 좀 논란의 여지가 있었다. 그가 자리에서 일어나 손을 흔들면서, “ **본즈, 여기야,** ” 하고 소리쳤긴 하지만, 어쨌거나 맥코이는 그는 찾아냈을 것이고, 그리고 맥코이는 마음을 먹으면 짐을 언제나 찾아낼 수 있었기 때문이다. 늦거나 빠르거나의 문제일뿐. 필연적으로 일어날 일을 미루는 데는 아무 의미가 없었다. 짐은 무엇이든 정면으로 맞서기를 좋아했다. 그 무엇이든이 사실은 확연한 증오의 오오라를 두른 채 자신을 향해 절뚝거리면서 걸어오는 한 사람일지라도.

맥코이는 자리에 털썩 주저앉았다. 명백한 실수였다.

“아 이런 씨발.” 맥코이가 의자 위에서 허리를 들썩이며 신음했다. 그의 얼굴이 불가능한 수준으로 시뻘개졌다. 채플의 통찰력 있는 눈이 관찰한 그대로였다. 짐은 제 얼굴 위로 불쾌한 히죽거림이 퍼져 나가는 것을 막을 수가 없었다.

놀랍게도 맥코이의 얼굴이 거기서 더 어두워졌다. 그는 군침이 돌 정도로 흐트러진 채였고, 확실히 초등학교 수준 ‘화장실 가고 싶어요’ 안무의 대단히 섹시한 버젼을 소화하고 있는 중이었다.

“짐.” 쉰 목소리로 말한 맥코이가 침을 삼켰다. 목울대가 움직였다. 짐은 열렬하게 매료된 채로 그를 관찰하면서 몸을 기울였다. “제발.” 맥코이가 말을 덧붙였다. 감정이 내뱉는 단어들과 충돌하면서 그의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. “오후 내내 이러고 지낼 순 없어. 1초도 더 못 견디겠다고.”

짐의 미소가 1인치쯤 더 커졌다. “우리 계약 사항을 이미 논의한 걸로 아는데.”

“아니.” 맥코이가 으르렁거렸다. 그나마 남은 평정심의 금 간 흔적이 엉망으로 흐트러지고 있었다. “아니, 넌 ‘익명의 섹슈얼한 요구’ 라고 했고 난 네가 블로우잡이나, 뭐 그런 걸 원하는 줄 알았, 짐, 난 이런 건-"

“지금 얼마나 섰어?” 짐이 말을 끊었다.

“짐.” 맥코이가 힘겹게 말했다. 손은 테이블 위에 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 올라가 있었고, 눈은 어둡고, 반들거리고 몽롱해 보였다. 동공은 아예 보이지 않았다. 그가 완고하게 앉아서 짐을 노려보고만 있었으므로 짐에게는 선택의 여지가 없었다. 그는 손을 뻗어서 바지 위로 맥코이의 다리 사이를 더듬었다.

맥코이는 허리를 튕기면서 화들짝 놀라 절박한 소리를 급하게 되삼켰다. 꼭 애원처럼 들렸다. “짐.” 그가 허둥지둥 다시 반복했다. 그는 아주, 아주 단단하게 발기한 상태였다. 일어선 성기가 제복 바지의 천 너머에서 뜨거웠다. 맥코이가 본능적으로 다리를 벌렸다.

“그렇게 빨개질 정도로 얼굴에 몰릴 피가 남아있다는 게 신기하다.” 짐이 놀라워하며 말했다.

“우린 이제 네 방으로 갈 거야.” 맥코이가 종잇장처럼 얇은 목소리로 말했다.

“네 방이 아니고?” 짐이 놀렸다. “섹스-서랍이 있는 건 너잖아, 본즈."

“네 방이 더 가깝잖아.” 맥코이가 쏘아붙였다. “그리고 뭐가 됐든 섹스가 하고 싶다면, 내가 내 빌어먹을 바지에 싸 버린 다음 이 거지 같은 일들을 전부 끝내버리기 전에 오는 게 좋을걸.”

“무슨 말인지 알겠어.” 짐은 벌써 일어서 있었다.

맥코이는 어느 새 식당을 반쯤 가로질러 가 있었다. “존나 서두르라고, 짐, 아니면 너 없이 시작할 거니까!”

짐은 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있는 사람들에게 손을 흔들어주면서 맥코이를 쫓아 뛰어나갔다. “그래, 니들이 생각하는 그런 거 맞아. 밥 맛있게 먹어라, 개자식들아!”

 

oOo

 

둘은 방 안으로 두 발자국만을 떼어놓았다. 끌어안고 서로 열렬히 애무하던 도중 짐이 맥코이의 허리에 팔을 둘렀고, 온 몸의 무게를 실어 둘을 바닥으로 쓰러트렸다.

“바지.” 맥코이가 짐의 아래에서 겁에 질린 생선처럼 버둥거렸다. “짐, 팔꿈치 내 얼굴에서 치워.”

짐은 허우적거리다가 뒤로 조금 물러서면서 제 발에 걸려 비틀거렸다. 그는 맥코이의 다리를 밀어서 벌리고, 그 사이에 자리잡은 다음 손가락으로 바지 버클을 잡아당겼다. 맥코이는 이미 감명 깊을 정도로 음탕해 보였다. 짐은 그의 바지를 끌어 내려 벗기고, 서둘러 자신의 허리를 맥코이의 엉덩이에 맞댔다.

“옷은 반쯤 입은 채로 바닥에서 섹스하기라.” 맥코이가 첨언했다. 짐을 바라보는 눈은 반쯤 감긴 채로 흐릿했다. “남자한테 구애하는 법을 아네.”

“구애라고?” 짐이 의심스럽게 말했다. 그는 제 바지를 허벅지까지 내리고, 맥코이의 발목을 잡아 그의 다리를 제 어깨 위로 끌어당겼다. “너 과거에서 왔냐? 본즈. 만약 네가 꽃이랑 저녁식사랑 영화랑 어색한 굿나잇 키스를 원했던 거라면, 나한테 얘기 했어야지. 원하는 것이 있으면 말을 하자고 얘기했던 거 기억나지?"

“항문 섹스가 있는데 로맨틱한 게 왜 필요해?” 투덜거린 맥코이가 그의 발목을 짐의 머리 뒤에서 교차 시켜 짐을 끌어당겼다. “그래도 이 뒤에 괜찮은 저녁 식사하는 것에 대해선 반대하지 않겠어.”

“오믈렛 어때?” 짐이 물으면서 윤활제를 뒤적거렸다. 구겨진 바지 위로 커다란 윤활제 얼룩이 졌고, 그는 창의적으로 욕설을 내뱉었다. “내가 좀 기가 막힌-"

“짐.” 맥코이가 경고하듯 쏘아붙였다. 그는 팔꿈치에 지탱하여 몸을 일으켰다. 허벅지 근육은 잔뜩 긴장해 있었는데, 그 덕에 그의 발기한 성기가 짐의 배에 부딪칠 정도로 가까워졌다. 짐은 동작을 멈추고 입을 헤 벌린 채로 완전히 사로잡힌 채 그를 쳐다보았다. 갑자기 조용해진 방 안에서 튜브가 시끄럽게 방귀 뀌는 소리를 내며 윤활제를 짐의 손 위에 쏟아 놓았다.

맥코이는 질렸다는 듯 신음하며 도로 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 머리가 바닥에 부딪치며 쿵 소리를 냈다. 화학적으로 거세해버리겠다고 짐을 위협하려던 찰나, 짐의 차갑고 끈적거리는 손가락이 그의 욱신거리며 민감해진 구멍을 쓸었다. 몸을 움찔하며 신음하자 짐이 플러그의 끝부분을 비틀어 더 깊숙한 곳으로 움직였다가 몸 밖으로 완전히 끄집어냈다. 그리고는 천천히, 참을성 있게 그것을 다시 밀어넣었다.

“아 씨발.” 맥코이가 속삭였다. 그는 힘겹게 침을 삼키더니 약하게 허리를 움직였다.

“진정해.” 그를 달랜 짐은 다른 손으로 맥코이의 허리를 잡아 눌렀다. 손가락이 윤활제로 미끈거렸다.

짐이 마침내 플러그를 꺼내자 맥코이는 약하게 한숨을 쉬었다. 곧 짐이 축축하고 외설적인 소리를 내며 제 성기를 적시고는, 두 사람의 자세를 다시 조정하고, 뒤섞인 긴 한숨과 함께 다시 맥코이를 완전히 채웠다. 완벽하게 만족스러운 순간의 고요함이 지나가자 짐은 맥코이 쪽으로 몸을 숙여 그의 머리 옆에 양 손을 짚은 채 강하게 밀어 붙이기 시작했다. 맥코이는 비명을 지르며 짐이 움직이는 대로 허리를 휘었다.

“아까 말한 거 말야.” 짐이 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 그는 조용히 맥코이를 관찰하면서 그가 어떻게 제 밑에서 발버둥 치는지, 허리를 흔들 때마다 그의 엉덩이가 어떻게 움직이는지를 살피다가, 맥코이의 어깨와 목이 이어지는 부분에 고개를 파묻었다.

맥코이의 양손이 올라왔다. 한 손은 짐의 머리를 무심하게 쓰다듬고, 다른 한 손은 그의 목덜미를 보호하듯 감쌌다. “아까 말한 거?” 맥코이가 신음하며 재촉했다. 그의 성기가 둘의 몸 사이에서 아프도록 뜨겁게 발기해 있었다.

“오믈렛 말이야.”

“그래.” 맥코이가 중얼거렸다. “끝내주는 거 만든댔지.”

“그것 때문에 생각난 건데.” 짐은 한쪽 팔로 무게를 지탱한 뒤 남은 손으로 맥코이의 성기를 감쌌다.

“뭔데?” 맥코이가 헐떡이며 상기된 얼굴로 허리를 돌렸다.

“저녁은 못 만들겠지만,” 짐은 손끝으로 맥코이의 발기한 귀두를 간지럽혔다. “아침은 존나 만들 수 있어.”

말하지 못한 _그러니까 오늘 밤에 자고 가_ 라는 문장은 둘 사이의 공간에 어색하게 걸려 있었다. 무섭게 연약해 보이는 문장이었다.

“내가 오늘 이 제복 입고 다시 돌아다니는 한심한 짓을 할 줄 알았냐. 완전 잘못 생각했거든.” 투덜거린 맥코이가 눈을 감고 몸을 비틀면서 짐의 구겨진 셔츠를 움켜쥐었다. 짐은 허리를 한 번, 두 번 돌렸고, 맥코이는 안을 꽉 조이면서 몸을 떨더니 흐느끼면서 사정했다. 짐은 맥코이의 고분고분한 열기 안으로 허리를 밀어넣으면서 뒤따라 사정했다.

“그럼 아침까지 있을 거지?” 짐이 헐떡이며 물었다. 그는 여전히 맥코이의 안에 있었고, 강한 소유욕을 드러내듯 그를 짓누르고 있었다.

“아직 대낮이잖아.” 맥코이가 끙끙거리며 손으로 제 얼굴을 덮었다.

“그게 왜 문제가 되는지 모르겠네.” 짐은 움직이지 않았다.

“그러시겠지. 알았다, 짐, 하느님 맙소사, 존나 있을게.” 우물거린 맥코이가 다리를 풀어 좀 더 느슨하게 짐의 허리를 감쌌다. 그가 짐의 허리를 대강 토닥였다. “하지만 내 위에서 비키지 않으면 내 척추가 망할 아스파라거스 줄기처럼 부러지고 말 걸.”

“샤워할래?” 짐이 밝게 물었다.

맥코이가 앓는 소리를 냈다.


End file.
